Never avoid an Uchiha
by Noctis300
Summary: Sequil to misson of the Uchiha. Sakura has been avoiding Sasuke and he dosen't like that one bit. Yeah story really stucks oh by the way LEMON in some chp I'll add more later.


I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!!!

It had been a long day and Sasuke and Sakura just got back from their mission with naruto and kakashi. Of corse Sakura had work to do at the hospital tomarrow. Sakura droped her key's in the bowl that she had on a stand by her door and walked down the hallway of her appartment taking off her clothes as she went towards her bathroom. Once she was in the shower she let the soothing water hit her sore stiff back washing away the grime and dirt she had from the mission. Once she got out of the shower she walked into her room with a towel wrapped around her waist. Feeling to tired to cook anything for dinner she just put on her night clothes and went to bed. The next morning when she woke up she threw on her normal clothes a red sleevles dress with the haruno symble on the back and of corse the white medic lab coat and stiletto high heals. "Hello Hinata" Said Sakura as she walked into the medic building. "Good morning Sakura - san" said Hinata who was the assitant that work the front desk. Sakura made her way to her office and picked up the files that she had for her patients today. "Who do I have on my list today" thought Sakura. She looked down the lists of patients then sat her chart on her desk and went to take care of buisness. She walked down to room 210 and entered looking over the patient file. "So what seems to be the problem now Genma?" said Sakura looking at the man with a raised brow. "Oh Sakura-chan it's my heart" "Your heart?" asked Sakura. "Yes, I need love" said Genma leaning up trying to kiss Sakura who just hit him on the head with her medic chart. "Yeah, come back when you have a REAL health problem, till then I sujest you go to the red light district to take care of that ... love issue." Said Sakura. Then she just turned and walked out the door. This process continued all day long. Go to the patient check them out give them what they needed and send them on there way. "Haruno-san you have a last minute patient in room 213." said one of the nurses working the floor right then. "Ok thank you" said Sakura. She then made her way to room 213. "Ok so what seems to be the .... p..oblem." Sakura looked up to see Sasuke Uchiha sitting on the nurse bed. "Hello .Ra" Said Sasuke as he jumpped off the table and walked towards Sakura backing her up to where she was up against the wall and he had both hands by the side of her head. "Hello Sasuke-kun." Sakura blushed at how close they were while trying to push him away. "Why have you been avoiding me?" asked Sasuke. "I haven't been avoiding you Sasuke-kun." said Sakura "Yes you have, you haven't talked to me since the mission with dobe and Kakashi-sensi." said Sakura with an anoyying tone in his voice. "Sasuke can we talk about this later." Sakura pushed him away from her lightly not wanting to hurt him. Sasuke grabed her by the wrist and pushed her up against the table that held medicle supply. "I know that I'm your last patient of the day Sakura, So don't pull that shit on me." Sasuke moved his head to her neck and inhaled her purfume. Sakura Shuddered when she felt his breath exhale that sent thousands of little tingles down her spine causing it to arch and her to moan. "hn" Sasuke smirked at the effect he still had on her. "I'm finding that I really want you now Sakura." said Sasuke. Sakura gasped when she felt Sasuke lift her up and wrap her legs around his waist and sit her on the nurse bed. "Sasuke-kun." whispered Sakura into his ear. Sasuke pulled down her lab coat exposing her sholders and her dress. "this dress. off. now." Said Sasuke in between kisses with Sakura. Sakura pulled her dress off and then pulled Sasuke's shirt over his head. Sasuke showered kisses up and down Sakura's neck and back down to her colar bone. "Sasuke please." Gasped Sakura as she weaved her fingers through Sasuke's sillky locks. Sasuke ground his hips against Sakura rubbing up against her core. "Mnh" Sakura tightened her legs around Sasuke putting more pressure on her and him. Sasuke broke from the kiss that they were sharing. and pulled her bra up over her breasts. He raised Sakura up and sat down on the nurse bed making Sakura stradle him to where he could place his mouth on Sakura's breast. Sakura rested her head on Sasuke's sholder trying to clear up the fog that clouded her mind. Sasuke placed his free hand on her left breast and used his right hand on the small of Sakura's backs. "Sasuke-kun please, please" gasped Sakura. Sasuke released her breast and licked her cleavlage. "What is it that you want my cherry blossom?" asked Sasuke looking up at Sakura. "I want you ah!" Sasuke's hand slipped further down her underware playing with her clit. "You want me to what .Ra.?" with each infasist on her name Sasuke pumped his fingers in and out of her. "I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME!!" yelled Sakura. Sasuke pushed Sakura's underware to the side and unzipped his pants and pushed to where he was inside her. "Ah." Sakura's head was thrown back with Sasuke kissing her Shoulders. "your gonna have to work for it first Sakura." Sakura looked down at Sasuke who was smirking. "ride me"said Sasuke. Sakura started pumping up and down on Sasuke slowly going up and then slaming back down. Sasuke groaned with his head back and his eyes rolled into the back of his head as Sakura wrapped one hand into his hair while the other was placed on his shoulder. "Ah Sasuke I can't not by myself uh god." Sasuke Grabbed Sakura by her hips and started moving their hips faster.  
"Uh oh god yes Sasuke yes more uuuhh ahn." Yelled Sakura who was getting closer and tighter on her way to orgasim. "Fuck Sakura your so GOD damn tight ugh." Sasuke groaned. "Oh my god SASUKE!" yelled Sakura reaching orgasim. Sasuke was now moving at an uneven past desprite to find release. "UGH FUCK!" groaned Sasuke as he released his seed into Sakura. They sat there panting hanging onto eachother feeling their heart rates go back to normal. Sakura slowly rose her self up and ficksed her bra and put her wrinkled dress up while Sasuke zipped his pants back up and put his shirt on. "I love you." said Sasuke as he pulled Sakura in for a kiss. "I love you too Sasuke-kun, now come on lets go home." Said Sakura as they walked out of the room and went home. 


End file.
